Various techniques may be employed to stimulate hydrocarbon production in subterranean formations. For example, acid stimulation may be performed, in which an acid is flowed downhole within a tubular disposed in a borehole, and released into the borehole to treat the formation and stimulate fluid flow into or from the formation. After release of the acid from the tubular, hydrocarbons are received by the tubular.
Temperature and fluid flow measurements of wellbores in earth formations may be utilized to monitor stimulation processes. Examples of temperature measurement systems include Distributed Temperature Sensing (DTS) technologies, which utilize fiber optic cables or other devices capable of measuring temperature values at multiple locations along the length of a wellbore. DTS can be used to measure, for example, a continuous temperature profile along the wellbore.